


The Ups And Downs Of A Zipper

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dean's pants are quite tricky, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Sam’s seem some strange things in his life.A werepire… a Jefferson-Star-Ship.Fanfiction about him and Dean in some seriously convoluted positions.Enough rotting corpses to drive the average human completely insane.And yet… somehow… finding Dean propped with one leg on a chair and Cass entire head between his legs is the cheery on top the cake.It’s not like this is a public space or anything right?Wrong! It’s the kitchen. Of all places and Sam feels like the biggest creep alive, because in those seconds of shock, as his mind begins to process what he’s seeing, he remains completely immobilised. It’s like all the bandwidth from his normal functions has been entirely converted into the energy needed to process this – this – occurrence.Dean and Cass.Cass and Dean.CasDean. DeanCas.Destiel.Worst of all are Dean’s commands. “Go up Cass. Not down.”“Oh my God!” he shrieks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	The Ups And Downs Of A Zipper

Sam’s seem some strange things in his life.

A werepire… a Jefferson-Star-Ship.

Fanfiction about him and Dean in some seriously convoluted positions.

Enough rotting corpses to drive the average human completely insane.

And yet… somehow… finding Dean propped with one leg on a chair and Cass entire head between his legs is the cheery on top the cake.

It’s not like this is a public space or anything right?

Wrong! It’s the kitchen. Of all places and Sam feels like the biggest creep alive, because in those seconds of shock, as his mind begins to process what he’s seeing, he remains completely immobilised. It’s like all the bandwidth from his normal functions has been entirely converted into the energy needed to process this – this – occurrence.

Dean and Cass.

Cass and Dean.

CasDean. DeanCas.

Destiel.

Worst of all are Dean’s commands. “Go up Cass. Not down.”

“Oh my God!” he shrieks, jarring them away from each other.

“Sam.” Dean breathes out a sigh, seemingly not embarrassed about being caught like this. Typical. Cass looks rather contrite though, as though Sam’s caught him with his hand in the cookie jar – or Dean’s pants as the case may be.

“Can you help me with this?” Dean demands. “Cass can’t tell heads from tails.”

Sam blanches. “Dean. No.” his voice is vehement. Dean must be joking. There’s simply not other option.

“My zip is stuck and my own brother can’t even help me.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Oh thank you.” Sam exhales in relief. “I thought Cass was-”

He waggles his brows suggestively.

Dean chokes on his next words, staring at Sam aghast.

He chuckles, “My mistake.” He corrects quickly, not wanting Dean to die of a heart attack just yet.

Sam crouches next to a fidgeting Cass and tugs a bit at Dean’s zipper, eventually managing to wrangle it free from the cloth stuck in it.

Then they all stand there is a circle, staring at each other, unsure of what to say, until…

“Is you zipper working now?” Castiel asks, almost eagerly.

“Seems that way.”

Cass glances to the side. “I’m sorry I broke it Dean, I was just trying to pull it down. But I was hoping…”

Cass doesn’t get a chance to finish as Sam smashes a hand against his mouth. “Am I hallucinating?” he demands.

Dean looks like he wishes the ground would just open up and Cass just stares between them confused. “You’re not hallucinating Sam. But can you please leave so that Dean and I can engage in fellato?”


End file.
